coffeefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CatherineMunro
Welcome and thanks! Hi Catherine, and welcome to the Coffee Wiki. Thanks for creating Forum:Coffee Shop in place of Forum:Watercooler. That fits in much better for this wiki (and also reminds me that one day I need to start adding information to such pages). As a staff member, I don't suppose you need much in the way of assistance here, but if you have any questions or comments, just let me know. ScottW 15:45, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Yes, there are several forums which would be good candidates for promoting this wiki, many with knowledgeable people who I believe would be likely to get involved in this sort of project. However, I've held off on promoting the Coffee Wiki so far, as I don't want to solicit contributors until I can show that it's a credible and worthwhile project to join. My thinking is that I need to first lay the foundation for the site by . . . :* Creating several well-written, well-constructed, and well-cited articles to set a tone for the project and build a level of credibility that will demonstrate that this is a resource worth contributing to. :* Creating several smaller articles to demonstrate the wide-ranging scope of coffee topics that this project can address. :* Working on a more inviting and interesting main page and developing some of the community resource-type pages more fully (such as making the forums area more visible, developing a resources page, creating various templates and whatnot). :So far, nearly all of my efforts have gone into the content end of things. I feel like I'm getting closer to having a couple of decent articles, but there is still a lot left to be done. Nothing I've written is really at a point that I would want to advertise it on the main page as a featured article. Until I can get at least a couple of them to that stage, I don't feel like it would be worthwhile to do much promotion on the site. Of course, if a contributor or two were to just happen by on their own, that would be great too. I'm not counting on that happening though. :Depending on how much time I can dedicate to this project, I hope to have things in a reasonably decent state in another month or so. A lot of it is weather-dependent though. 75 degrees and sunny is a good argument against sitting inside and wiki-ing on a day off. If we get enough cold and rainy days this Spring, I might take you up on your offer of helping to promote the site soon enough . . . ScottW 16:42, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the links to the example of customized sites. I think it would be nice to give this site it's own unique look, although I would like to keep the design fairly simple. Let me look around a bit to gather some ideas about what to do. In the meantime, if you have any design suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them. ScottW 16:26, 28 April 2007 (UTC)